Metodos de seducción
by Prik
Summary: Después de un largo tiempo de no tener ningún tipo de contacto pasional entre Morinaga y Souichi, nuevamente el tirano hace de las suyas rechazando la primera propuesta para disfrutar del cuerpo de su kohai causando un enorme problema entre ellos así que ahora los doshdeben pensar como arreglar aquel conflicto. (Una historia de salseo puro y un poco de comedia)
1. Chapter 1

Métodos de seducción.

Cap. 1: Fuera impulso de idiotez...

Pobre Morinaga, tenia dos semanas sin probar del cuerpo de su amado Senpai pues el trabajo los mantenía a ambos ocupados con demasiado ésteres y cansancio como para disfrutar de cada uno pues había veces que solo se veían en el desayuno y en la cena sin darse ni un solo beso pero a pesar de eso intentaban mantenerse en contacto al menos con un mensaje.

Eso si, ambos dormían en la misma cama que en este caso era la de Morinaga. Claro, al joven de ojos verdes le costó muchísimo trabajo y regaños para poder convencer a Souichi de que no intentaría nada malo. Fue muy difícil meterle esa idea a el de cabellos plateados pues el no podía ver una cama y a Morinaga por que lo primero que venia a su mente era las noches que pasaban fundiendo sus cuerpos en inmensa pasión y eso no lo dejaba tranquilo pero llego a un punto en el cual al final del día necesitaba que los fuertes brazos del menor le rodearan tranquilizándole y dándole un sueño mas reparador aun que al otro día el calor de este fuera sofocante para el pero al fin que ya se había acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo de acostarse con el.

Así al termino del mes los dos por fin estaban libres, el trabajo había terminado y para su suerte o desgracia Morinaga no iría a los entrenamientos para la farmacéutica en dos semanas mientras que Souichi no tendría que ir al laboratorio en una semana pues se había adelantado bastante a los experimentos pues eso era lo que lo había tenido tan ocupado aun que inconscientemente lo hizo solo para disfrutar una semana de descanso a junto a su idiota personal pues sabia que Morinaga tenia dos semanas libres así que hizo el mejor esfuerzo para que se pudiera dar una escapada del laboratorio y quedarse a su lado pero era obvio que jamas se lo confesaría a el científico de cabello azul.

-Uf... por fin ya podemos estar en paz- Suspiró Morinaga tomando si cepillo de dientes dentro del baño pues Souichi se encontraba en el mismo lugar ya cepillándose los dientes con tranquilidad.

-Ajá- Fue lo único que dijo pues tenia el cepillo aun dentro de su boca, aun estaba cansado y estresado y a Morinaga se le hacia evidente ¿Y que mejor que "Des-estrésarlo" el mismo.

Pronto una idea suicida se cruzo por la cabeza del menor, sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosas mientras se armaba de valor para llevar a cabo su plan aun que sabia que no terminaría bien pero nada podía perder. O al menos eso creía.

Cuando por fin tuvo la fuerza suficiente de actuar sus manos se extendieron con timidez a las caderas de Senpai acercando su entrepierna al trasero del peliplata causando que escupiera toda el agua que tenia en su boca intentando zafarse por mero impulso pero a pesar de eso con contaba con que Morinaga se aferraría con tanta fuerza a sus caderas haciendo que todo su rostro se tornara en un tono carmín intenso.

-¿QUÉ HACES IDIOTA?- Preguntó Souichi exaltado recargándose en el lavabo.

-Senpai... por favor,e he estado aguantando desde hace dos semanas- Respondió tranquilamente el menor susurrándole al oído a su amado Senpai -¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?-

-I...idiota! Hoy no- La voz del pobre muchacho de cabellos largos tenia un tono de nerviosismo mientras sus piernas temblaban.

-Senpai...-Susurro en su cuello dándole una leve mordida a el hombro del ojos miel, Morinaga estaba deseoso de probar nuevamente del cuerpo de su amado, aquel cuerpo que tanto le gustaba explorar descaradamente pero para su desgracia la vergüenza del mayor de nuevo rompió el momento pues este se volteo de golpe soltándole una bofetada a Morinaga pues había comenzado a sentir la erección de su kohai en su trasero lo cual saco bruscamente del transe a Souichi haciéndolo reaccionar de ese modo.

-¡TE DIJE QUE HOY NO BABOSO!- gritó con las mejillas rojas corriendo a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras el dejando a su paso solo el sonido de la puerta azotarse lo cual significaba que el plan de su amante no había funcionado para nada si no, al contrario, solo hizo enfadar a Souichi.

-Senpai- Dijo en tono de berrinche llegando hasta la puerta de su habitación en donde pegó su oído atento a cualquier respuesta de el ojimiel -¿Eso significa que hoy no dormiras conmigo?- Preguntó por instinto sin medir sus palabras aun que debió hacerlo y mas si con quien estaba hablando era un tirano en potencia.

-VETE AL INFIERNO MALDITO BASTARDO- Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta la voz del científico furioso quien estaba recargado en la puerta maldiciendo a Morinaga pero a la vez a si mismo por no ceder pues por mas que le costara decirlo ya necesitaba de las caricias de el menor pero como siempre la pena era mayor dejándolos a ambos en ese ambiente de tensión sexual. Esa semana pasaría lento, muy lento. Incluso mas lento que las semanas de trabajo, tanto esfuerzo para que cuando por fin Souichi estuviese libre este rechazara tan bruscamente a Morinaga.

Todo fue a causa de un impulso, pero ambos se quedaron con inmensas ganas de estar uno con el otro, ya sus cuerpos estaban deseosos y encendidos pero había sido una movida muy peligrosa, ahora Morinaga se había quedado con las ganas de tener sexo con su amado y no podría ni siquiera dormir a su lado,era una inmensa tortura para el pobre muchacho mientras que Souichi se encontraba haciendo de sus pensamientos un licuado como siempre negando el sentirse atraído por las habilidades de su kohai.

Simplemente un par de idiotas sin saber como arreglar su problema, si Senpai salia en ese instante sería prácticamente devorado por aquella bestia hambrienta que se encontraba al otro lado de su puerta pero Souichi no tenia ningún tipo de energía en su cuerpo pero si no lo hacia era obvio que Morinaga iba a estar dolido por un buen rato, pobre Senpai, estaba en el dilema de su vida, ahora su vida amorosa dependía de un delgado hilo, ahora debía de pensar con seriedad.

Hola, hola, vengo con un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió viendo una serie :u en fin, espero que sea de su agrado, esta vez pienso ser más constante en subir los capítulos, espero que sigan esta historia que a comparación de las otras que hago tendrá un poco de comedia y mucho salseo. Por ahora me despido, Bai. (Estoy en celular pero don por no resaltar diálogos y esas cosas)


	2. ¿Inspiración?

Métodos de seducción.

Cap. 2: ...¿Inspiración?

El tirano se encontraba en un dilema: Abrir la puerta de su habitación y arriesgarse a que su cuerpo sin energía fuera tomado por su asistente de ojos verdes ó quedarse encerrado pero tener que soportar aquella cara que tanto odiaba que pusiera Morinaga.

-Senpai, lo siento mucho pero ¿Por que hoy no?- Preguntó el de cabellos azules pegando su oreja a la puerta para escuchar su respuesta mas esta no fue larga como esperaba.

-¡POR QUE NO! Estoy muy cansado- Fue lo único que respondió el tirano dejando cabizbajo a Tetsuhiro quien tenia la esperanza de que a pesar de todo esa noche estuvieran juntos pero ahora su plan estaba mas que arruinado.

Morinaga suspiró hondo para después hablar de nuevo -Okay, entiendo. Me iré a dormir, buenas noches- Y seguido de eso se metió a su cuarto haciendo salir al peliplateado de su habitación dejándole ver sólo el pasillo vacío mientras la cabeza la tenía en blanco, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Muy mal.

Toda la noche Souichi se la pasó dando vueltas en su cama pensando en lo que había hecho por que, si, aquel tirano si tenía suficientes sentimientos como para que una pelea con Morinaga le quitara el sueño, y eso no era ninguna novedad pero eso era algo que casi nadie sabia. Mientras tanto el joven de ojos verdes se quedaba quieto en su habitación haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su amado en el cuarto contrario sin embargo el no estaba dolido ni triste, mas bien estaba preocupado por su Senpai pues en ese momento sentía que lo estaba forzando demasiado y esta vez iba a dejar que todo fluyera al ritmo de el mayor.

Al otro día, Souichi fue despertado gracias a el aroma de la comida que estaba haciendo su asistente pues el siempre se levantaba muy temprano para asear y cocinar, o por lo menos eso decía el. Al salir de su habitación escuchó un sonido particular que hacia que su estomago hiciera una especie de gruñido pues iba a desayunar huevo estrellado y salchichas fritas, vaya que su compañero sabia como consentirlo así que por mero impulso llego a le cocina asomándose al sartén llamando la atención de Morinaga.

-¡Ah! Senpai. Que bueno que ya despertaste, ya esta tu desayuno, si quieres ve a lavarte los dientes mientras yo te sirvo- Ofreció el menor con una enorme sonrisa que para calma de el científico de lentes redondos era sincera. Souichi solo asintió y se fue al baño pero mientras pasaba el cepillo entre sus dientes pensó en lo sucedido el día anterior y solo sacudió su cabeza intentando que sus pensamientos se fueran de ese modo y al salir su kohai ya estaba sentado en la mesa desayunando con en celular en la mano y esa acción era lo que mas molestaba a Tatsumi pues no le gustaba que Morinaga se distrajera tanto con su teléfono por que decía que no ponía atención al rededor.

-Oye, deja ese teléfono aunque sea para desayunar- Sugirió sorprendiendo a Tetsuhiro quien dio un brinco en su silla lanzando pocos centímetros arriba de sus manos su celular y cuando se dio cuenta intentó atraparlo en un modo de nerviosismo haciéndolo tambalear entre sus dedos.

-Si, lo siento- Se disculpó sonriente -Es que un amigo me mandó un vídeo de su mascota durmiendo- Explicó desbloqueando la pantalla táctil de su celular y buscando el vídeo entre sus archivos y carpetas -Es este- Dijo mostrándole la pantalla del teléfono el cual mostraba un vídeo de un gato durmiendo tranquilamente boca arriba.

-No puedo negarlo, el animal esta bonito pero ya te he dicho que no uses tanto tiempo esa porquería, si se sobre calienta puede explotar la batería y tu quedarte sin mano o cara- Advirtió su Senpai sentándose a la mesa para comenzar a comer como de costumbre.

-Eso no pasará, las probabilidades son de una en un millón- Mencionó el menor dejando su celular a un lado de su plato -Sería lindo tener una

mascota ¿No, Senpai?- Preguntó poniendo cara de emoción.

-Podría ser un gato, si los cuidas son bien portados y limpios- Respondió con la boca llena pero Morinaga ya no se veía tan emocionado como hace un minuto.

-Pues si estaría bien pero soy alérgico al pelo de los gatos- Dijo con la mirada en su plato jugando con el tenedor pues a decir verdad el siempre quiso un gato pero su alergia no lo dejaba.

-Lo rapamos ¿Cual es el problema?- Propuso el mayor tomando el vaso con jugo de naranja que le había preparado Morinaga.

-Senpai estoy hablando en serio-

-¿Quien te dijo que lo de raparlo era broma?- Dijo de forma segura sacándole una gran sonrisa a su compañero pues a veces el podía ser gracioso incluso sin saberlo y eso le daba mucha ternura a Morinaga, simplemente amaba todo de su Senpai -Prestame tu teléfono- Pidió cambiando de tema.

-¿P...para que?- Dijo de manera nerviosa apretando las manos y sonriendo temblorosamente.

-Quiero ver algo- Fue lo único que dijo mientras estiraba la mano hasta tomar el celular entre sus manos aunque Morinaga intentó impedir que lo agarrara no frenó al tirano -Dime tu clave- Pidió en tono serio mirando la pantalla.

-¿Para que lo quieres? Damelo- Dijo en tono de berrinche intentando quitarselo de nuevo pero otra vez falló suspirando pesado.

-¿Tienes algo que ocultarme?- Le reclamó con una mirada de furia dirigida a el, y tenia razón ¿Qué podía tener de malo en su teléfono como para ponerse así de nervioso? Eso se le hacia muy raro a el peliplata y no descansaría hasta saber que era.

-No... claro que no es solo que...-

-Entonces dame tu clave- Pidió de nuevo a su asistente a quien no dejo ni siquiera terminar de hablar, el solo quería su teléfono para pasarse el vídeo de el gato por watsapp pero en vista que se hacia el difícil ahora tenia como objetivo ver que era lo que ocultaba Morinaga.

-Es la fecha de tu cumpleaños- Dijo resignado, ya no había fuerza humana o divina que frenara al tirano así que solo le quedo rendirse y atenerse a ser golpeado por el mayor.

Cuando el mayor puso la clave su cara se puso pálida y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver el fondo de pantalla pues de desbloqueo tenia a un oso mientras que en la pantalla principal tenia una foto del platinado durmiendo semi desnudo era obvio que esa foto la tomo después de tener sexo pues el estaba en la cama de Morinaga con las mejillas color carmín.

-Juro que quitaré esa foto pero es que te veías tan lindo ese día que no pude resistirme- Dijo el de cabellos azules casi entre sollozos pues sabia a la perfección que una de las cosas que mas odiaba Souichi era que le tomaran fotos y mas si eran de ese estilo.

-Callate ¿Que mas tienes aquí pervertido?- Preguntó entrando a la galería de imágenes topándose con una faceta de Morinaga que el no conocía, en el celular habían muchísimas fotos de chicos en trajes provocativos y posiciones comprometedoras y alguno que otro meme entre todo eso, fotos comunes y muchas mas imágenes de ese estilo a lo que el científico de lentes azotó el teléfono en la mesa con las mejillas rojas -BORRA TODO ESO AHORA MALDITO PERVERTIDO-

-P...pero- Intentó pronunciar el menor para defenderse hasta que fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-Callate ahora mismo lo borras o tiro tu teléfono a la calle- Respondió de mala gana con la mirada furiosa pues en muchas imágenes podían notarse posiciones que ya habían hecho los dos. Era obvio que de ese tipo de imágenes sacaba todas sus ideas Tetsuhiro, si de por si ya estaban mal eso fue lo que terminó de arruinar las cosas.

-¿Me vas a decir que nunca en tu vida has guardado un vídeo o una imagen de ese estilo?-

-¡Oh! Claro que si, mi teléfono esta lleno de pornografia- Dijo con sarcasmo agitando las manos en el aire pues su teléfono lo único que tenia eran fotos de su familia y una que otra de el con su asistente y a decir verdad a el lo único que le interesaba era las llamadas.

-¡Lo ves! ¿Que tiene de malo?-

-Era sarcasmo, imbécil y cono no voy a querer que lo borres si fe ahí sacas todas tus cochinadas- Grito de nuevo pegándole a la mesa con sus dos manos -Voy a bañarme y cuando salga quiero que ese teléfono no tenga ni una imagen ni vídeo de esos o soy capaz de atravesarte ese celular en la garganta- Amenazó dando la media vuelta dejando a el joven de ojos verdes solo en el comedor.

-Wah ¿Será que Senpai esta celoso?- Murmuró tomando de nuevo su celular para comenzar a borrar archivos que para su suerte tenia también en una memoria USB.

-¡No estoy celoso! Engendro pervertido- Gritó de nuevo Souichi desde su cuarto, esta vez su kohai había llegado a un punto que no debía. Pobre Morinaga, si tenia planes de seducir a su Senpai esta vez seria más difícil de convencer. Tenia que pensar algo bueno y pronto.

.

.

.

Hola, llego con el segundo capitulo de esta cosa, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews uwu bai.


End file.
